Un funeral por Tori
by Liz West Vega
Summary: la joven pelinegra se acerco a aquel ataúd de color negro y miro a aquella latina que se encontraba dentro, su castaña cabellera caía cual cascada de chocolate sobre sus hombros, logrando ocultar un poco su pecho, su piel anteriormente morena, ahora era pálida, sus parpados se encontraban cerrados, escondiendo aquellos orbes achocolatados que tanto amo...


hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

si, si, se que debería estar escribiendo el próximo capitulo de Jade's hope... pero esta idea estaba rondando por mi cabeza y tenia que escribirla

**NOTA: victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

**Un funeral por Tori**

-es tu culpa, West-

Jade miro a la poseedora de aquella voz y frunció levemente el ceño -Trina, no digas eso- dijo una joven pelirroja acercándose a donde se encontraba su gótica amiga -¿y que se supone que tengo que decir?¿le felicito?- pregunto sarcásticamente Trina, Jade inclino su cabeza, Cat algo enojada por el comportamiento de Trina empezó una pequeña discusión con ella.

-no peleen, a ella no le hubiera gustado que pelearan- dijeron Robbie y Beck intentando calmar tanto a Cat como a Trina, Jade al oír lo que los chicos habían dicho cerro fuertemente sus parpados, evitando derramar alguna lagrima y apretó el mantel de la mesita que se encontraba en el cuarto de aquella funeraria.

...

la joven pelinegra se acerco a aquel ataúd de color negro y miro a aquella latina que se encontraba dentro, su castaña cabellera caía cual cascada de chocolate sobre sus hombros, logrando ocultar un poco su pecho, su piel anteriormente morena, ahora era pálida, sus parpados se encontraban cerrados, escondiendo aquellos orbes achocolatados que tanto amo y aquella sonrisa que alguna vez ilumino su rostro ya no de dibujara ya mas.

Jade se llevo una mano a la boca, intentando (inútilmente) de contener un sollozo, el nudo que ahora se había hecho amigo de su garganta se había hecho mas grande (si es que eso era posible) y unas traviesas lagrimas recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas, dolía mucho.

La joven pelinegra cerro sus ojos e intento controlar su respiración que se comenzaba a agitar, odiaba sentirse tan frágil, odiaba ser tan débil, pero sobre todo, odiaba el saberse enamorada de aquella latina y que ahora, por culpa suya, no podía tenerla mas a su lado.

... ...

Cat miro a su amiga pelinegra, la cual se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del coche de la pelirroja, iban al cementerio al entierro de la latina, la pelirroja suspiro resignada, la pelinegra solo miraba a través de la ventana -Jade...se que esto es muy difícil para ti...pero...- la pelinegra gruño en señal de que Cat no siguiera, señal que la pelirroja capto -Cat...no quiero escuchar nada...solo...quiero un rato de silencio- dijo la pelinegra -a ella no le gustaría verte triste...- dijo la pelirroja -!ELLA AHORA ESTA MUERTA, VALENTINE¡...!MUERTA, POR MI MALDITA CULPA¡- grito/sollozo Jade mirando a su pelirroja amiga enojada, Cat miro sorprendida a su gótica amiga, pero no dijo nada.

...

Jade quería que todo fuera una maldita broma de su imaginación, quería que Tori se levantara de aquel ataúd, quería abrazar a aquella latina, quería besarle hasta que sus pulmones necesitaran oxigeno, quería decirle cuanta la amaba, necesitaba verla sonreír, la necesitaba a ELLA.

La pelinegra vio como el ataúd en el que se encontraba su mas grande razón de vida iba bajando poco a poco, la pelinegra apretaba sus puños, le estaba doliendo, le dolía el ver como el amor de su vida le estaba siendo arrebatado, y todo, todo a causa del maldito alcohol.

_*flash back*_

_-Jade, no creo que debas...-_

_-!joder V-Vega, t-t-te di-dije que estoy bien¡-_

_-!por amor de Dios Jade, estas borracha¡-_

_-!no estoy borrasha¡- respondió Jade, claro que estaba borracha, pero eso poco le importo, tomo las llaves de su auto y junto con Tori se subió a su carro negro, habían ido a una fiesta que había ofrecido Andre, en la cual Jade bebió como 7 vasos de alcohol._

_Jade encendió su coche y arranco a toda velocidad, Tori solo se agarro del asiento del copiloto rezando por que ambas llegaran sanas a casa, pero lamentablemente, al llegar a una intersección, Jade no vio las luces de un coche que venia hacia ellas a toda velocidad._

_... ..._

_Jade despertó con su cabeza y cuerpo adoloridos, al abrir bien los ojos noto que se encontraba en el cuarto de un hospital -oh al fin despierta señorita West- dijo un doctor entrando al cuarto -¿que me paso?- pregunto Jade, el doctor suspiro -sufriste un choque automovilístico- dijo el doctor, Jade miro sorprendida al doctor -no puede ser...!iba otra joven conmigo¡...¿c-como se encuentra ella?- pregunto Jade, el doctor volvió a suspirar -bueno...ella tenia un pedazo de vidrio encajado en su pecho derecho, desafortunadamente ese pedazo logro perforar su pulmón...hicimos lo que pudimos...pero lamentablemente ella __falleció- dijo el doctor, Jade al oír eso sintió su corazón oprimirse ..._

_*flash back*_

una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Jade, si tan solo la hubiera escuchado, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cabeza dura ese día...

si no hubiera bebido ni un solo trago de alcohol, Tori seguiría viva y estaría a su lado.

y este no seria su funeral.

THE END

* * *

;3; dios...llore, llore como nunca había llorado...

espero y les guste este one-shot, no me hago responsable si les hace llorar ;n;

en fin, disfruten este one-shot, nos leemos pronto, cuídense guerreros :)

**P.D:** dejen review o haré que Elphaba les muerda sus dedos con sus afilados dientes de tiburón xD

ok demasiado leer el libro de Wicked...es que es tan...jodidamente hermoso *o*


End file.
